KisaIta Gym
by elric0sis
Summary: Itachi gets a sudden invitation from his boyfriend to go to the gym, something he's never done before. What does our poor weasel have in store for him? Rated for Mature Situations and Dialogue, YAOI pairing inside!


AN: Hey Everyone! Haha…..*looks around awkwardly* oh….Uh…. It's been a long time huh? ^.^'

Everyone: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!

AN: . I'm sorry! It's been a long…ok it's been a millennium since I've posted any stories…. Let's just say that I've had some issues in my life preventing my writing time….

E: …..

AN: Ok I started college, to be honest I've just have had no inspiration to think of for writing. T^T I've moved to writing analytical papers, essays on philosophical points, and business proposals to the point where I have been behind in the Naruto fandom. Thankfully, recently I've been settling into the new change of pace and have had a wonderful time catching up on the fandom we all know and love. Furthermore, I am hoping to go right back into the swing of things starting with this lovely little drabble below. I will be updating my profile on to show a sort of Calendar of events/ stories I will be working on, as well as releasing a Journal update on Deviant Art that goes further in detail about who I might be collabing with and what to expect in the near future. ^w^ Thank you all again for your wonderful support and dedication, and thank you specifically to ~luxurienruins for reaching out to me and inspiring me to write once more. Please Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY ASPECT OF NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, OR ANY CHARACTERS DEVELOPED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

YAOI IS BELOW, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
>===<p>

Itachi's eye twitched in annoyance as he looked up at the tall building, ignoring the muffled chuckles coming from the man behind him.

"Ne, Itachi~ looks like you took me up on my offer after all."

The pale man turned to face his boyfriend, one Kisame Hoshigaki. He stood at a tall six foot nine with spiked up blue hair, currently held out of his face by a white sweatband resting on his forehead. Despite his oddly colored skin, a light baby blue that Kisame insisted was part of a horrible prank by a certain uncle when he was born, the man was definitely handsome. Instead of his normal sport-like attire, the blue man wore a tight fitting black sleeveless shirt (that just so happened to show off his broad shoulders and muscular arms _perfectly, _Itachi noted), matching white sweatbands on each wrist, and black basketball shorts just loose enough to leave something to the imagination. His blue gym bag was slung over his shoulder and his keys dangled on the lanyard around his neck. Itachi's eyes roamed over his form, suddenly feeling the trip to the evil building was not entirely wasted.

"…"

"Come on 'Tachi, it's just the gym. Are you afraid of a little exercise?"

Itachi's eye twitched again, pulling himself momentarily from his perverse daydreams involving a certain annoying shark. "It's not that…"

Kisame raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. "Well? What is it then?"

"There's….people in there."

"Uh, yeah? That's what a gym is typically for."

Itachi grumbled to himself and brushed past him, entering the building. Kisame watched with confusion, following afterward. What could possibly make Itachi Uchiha of all people, uncomfortable about the gym? The smaller man, while Kisame loved to tease him, was lazy by no means. His smaller boyfriend was very lean and flexible, something Kisame could attest to from multiple "extracurricular activities" involving the two of them in some sort of confined space, and had very high stamina. He maybe had about an ounce of body fat in his entire body, but regardless he never looked scrawny or crazy buff. Now that he thought about it, there had been times where Itachi had managed to pin him before, which resulted in a very hot and steamy session in their hallway, bedroom, living room…

What was he thinking about again?

Kisame shook his head and chuckled before jogging to catch up with his partner. He'll find out exactly what made Itachi apprehensive and help him through it…

And it wouldn't hurt to oogle his boyfriend while he was all sweaty and warmed up.  
>===<p>

Itachi raised his arm and stretched, getting his muscles warmed up. 'Ok, nothing to worry about here. Just going to work on warming up, maybe do a little running, some lifting, and cool down with the bicycle, then I'll be on my way and out of here before anyone even notices I was here. Sounds good.' The weasel smirked to himself as he thought about the best escape route, not noticing the odd looks he was receiving.

Kisame paled as he watched the black haired man, not even wanting to know what was going through his diabolical little mind.  
>===<p>

ROUND 1- TREADMILL

The machines were set, two identical treadmills side by side overlooking the gym on the second floor. The two males looked between them, silently daring the other to start first. Kisame chuckled, breaking the staring match and stepped onto the machine. "Alright, this one is really easy 'Tachi. All you do is put in your height, weight, and age and it will automatically correlate to match how many calories you burn as you work out. We'll both do an hour on the machine and we'll be really warmed up for the gym."

Itachi grumbled but obliged and started pushing buttons on the machine. Almost immediately a small red light came on accompanied by a fan and a small digital track appeared on the screen. He blinked and slipped the emergency release onto his wrist before setting his work out at an hour, looking over to the taller male for directions. Kisame chuckled and let the emergency key hang loose, setting a water bottle on the stand before pushing the button.

"Ready?"

"Don't you think you should wear the emergency key?

Kisame shrugged him off, earning a glare from the younger man. "Nah, these things aren't dangerous. You just gotta keep running, if you stop you deserve to be kicked off." He smirked at Itachi, the younger rolling his eyes at his antics.

"Hn."

"Alright then. Let's go!"

The race was on, soon both males were running on the machine as it beeped away. Kisame smirked over to the smaller male, his eyes roaming over the lithe frame twisting and stretching as those long, pale legs flexed. His mouth started to water at the sight of the rounded, firm rear moving up and down, up and down, up and-

Suddenly Kisame felt a very irregular sensation of flying as he tripped over his own foot, smashed his jaw into the track, and being flung backwards by the sheer force of the belt being at such a high speed.

Itachi blinked and slowed his run down to a job then walk before hopping off the machine and walking over to the blue heap that was once his boyfriend.

Kisame groaned and looked up at him, glaring "Don't you even think about-"

"I told you so."

"DAMMIT!"  
>===<p>

ROUND 2- WEIGHTS

Itachi glared at the small metal disks, focusing on one in particular. The menacing monster of a weight, a whopping 150 pound dumbbell, loomed in front of the Uchiha, almost mocking his futile efforts to lift it. He had exceeded his own expectations when he started the stupid weights, the last time he had ever measured exactly how much he could lift it was just barely over 50lbs and he was 12 years old. You would think that after 7 years he would have gained a little more muscle mass in his upper body. But alas, while he could lift practically twice his body weight with his legs….

His arms had remained limp spaghetti noodles incapable of lifting one, stupid, PIECE. OF. METAL!

The Uchiha continued his silent rampage to the amusement of his blue companion, looking up only when he heard a sigh. Kisame smirked and cracked his knuckles, tilting his head side to side to crack his neck and rubbed his hands together. "Alright. Here we go. Hey Zabuza, can you spot me?"

A dark skinned man with a whistle and trainer clothes grumbled before jogging over. "Dammit Hoshigaki, I was right in the middle of helping someone…"

He received a cheeky grin in response. "Nah, I think Haku can handle not being molested by you for five minutes…" He slid into position on the bench, grabbing the bar above him. "Can you put 300 on?"

Zabuza rolled his eyes and lifted the weights on, standing behind him at the ready. "Ready?"

Kisame hummed, "Is Itachi watching?"

Zabuza glanced over and waved to the raven, chuckling, "Yup."

Kisame smirked and settled himself, "Then let's do it." He grunted and lifted the weight off the stand, bringing it down to his chest then pumps it back up. He continued this pattern for a couple minutes, letting out a couple grunts every now and again before he felt the pleasant warmth running down his arms and to his shoulders.

Itachi just stared in awe, his silent battle with the dumbbell long forgotten. How could he even _think _about competing against Kisame? The man looked like he could bench press a train for fuck's sake! He just continued to stare, taking in the exact position his boyfriend was in. With that amount of strength….and Itachi's flexibility into account…there was no way that they wouldn't be able to make love standing, right?...Well, if he could lift 300lbs it would be simple to lift Itachi up and down, over and over, while maybe shoving him against a wall and rocking his world while their hips connected…

Blood suddenly spurted from the raven's nose, quickly excusing himself to find the nearest bathroom. Kisame blinked and watched his angel run away, pouting. "Aw… Alright Zabuza you can put it up now…" The blue man waited a second before looking around, the weight resting on the post right above his chest. "Zabuza? HEY!"

Said man was currently flirting with a brunette over in the corner, flexing for him and relishing in the attention from the small male.

Kisame glared and would have sent a very nasty insult in his friend's direction if at that moment the weight hadn't decided to come loose from its post and land on his chest, effectively knocking the wind out of him. "Ooof!"

He was going to kill that man if he ever got out of this gym alive.  
>===<p>

ROUND 3- PULL UPS

Kisame hummed softly as he reached the bar above him, effectively lifting himself up and down so his chin briefly touched the cool metal bar. "Pull ups, what a nice way to cool down after a long day, ne Itachi?" He smiled and looked over at the shorter male, barely holding back his laughter at the sight.

The poor weasel couldn't reach the bar above him.

Itachi had tried everything, from jumping to trying to find something to stand on. But no matter what he did he couldn't bring himself to close the few inches between him and the bar to reach it, and at that moment had taken it upon himself to glare at the damn thing to oblivion. Kisame chuckled to himself before hopping down, going over to the younger male. "Do you want some help Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Do you _need _help?"

Itachi glared at him, earning another chuckle in response. "Why do they make these blasted things so high off the ground? I'm of normal male height and stature so why. Can't. I. Reach?" He gritted the last few words out, growing ever more frustrated at his situation.

Kisame chuckled and lifted him up, allowing him to reach the bar. "We are in the bigger section of the gym love. You said you wanted to be near me during our work out, and the normal bars are just too low to do me any good." He said softly, letting go and watched his partner for any signs of discomfort.

Itachi shifted his hands a little closer together and sighed, slowly starting to pull himself up to reach the bar. Kisame smiled again and went back to his workout, counting in his head as he pulled himself up. _Let's see….where was I? Oh, 10…11…..12…_

He listened for any sound next to him, and after not hearing anything he continued. _13…14….15…_

He heard a soft grunts and smiled. _Sounds like he found the swing of things…16…17….18…_

Kisame suddenly became aware that they were being watched and looked up, raising an eyebrow. _Why are all these people staring at us?...19…_

Hearing another soft grunt, he turned to look over at Itachi. The sight that awaited him instantly made his mouth water.

Somehow, Itachi had maneuvered himself to loop his legs over the bar so his upper body was dangling down. So instead of doing pull ups, he was doing vertical crunches, and considering the shirt he was wearing didn't exactly like to stay where it was supposed to stay…. His abs were on full display for the entire gym to enjoy.

And oh did they enjoy it.

Women from various machines were stopping to admire the display, and a few men decided to whistle their approval, much to Kisame's irritation.

…_20…Ok time to go._

He hopped down from his bar and walked over, obstructing the view to the crowds' dismay. "Enjoying yourself Angel?"

Itachi hung down from the bar, the red face clearly not amused. "Just get me down from here already. I stink, I'm sweaty, and I want a shower."

Kisame chuckled and helped him down, possessively resting a hand on his waist as he led them to the showers.  
>===<p>

Itachi stripped as they entered the showers, leaving only his underwear and a pair of flip flops on as he walked to one of the stalls. Thank the heavens above that this place had the decency to install showers to wash away his shame. He turned the knob to warm and stepped under the spray, sighing in relief as the sweat and grime from his workout washed off his body and down the drain. What a long day… What he wouldn't do for a nice long bath and some dango. Suddenly he felt a breeze from behind him, growling in frustration.

_Are you kidding me?! I already had to put up with those assholes ogling me all throughout my workout, now I have stalkers in the showers?! This is high school all over again…._

Itachi turned around, about ready to tell off whoever had decided to interrupt him but almost instantly found himself pinned to the metal shower stall and a tongue down his throat. He was more than surprised to state the least, but his body slowly adjusted to the wonderful sensation of his boyfriend's body melding with his own. Kisame growled against Itachi's lips, running his hands down his body to cup the round cheeks that were fascinating him earlier.

"Mmm~~ I've been dreaming about getting in this ass practically all day…Do you know how hard it is to concentrate on working out with a hard on?"

Itachi chuckled, grinding his wet hips up into the man above him. "Hnn~~ I thought there was something suspicious about the sudden invitation to join you at the gym…" He groaned as a blue hand made its way into his soaked underwear, feeling a calloused hand wrap around his member. "Mm…You pervert."

Kisame grinned in response and dipped his head in to capture his lips, his pinkie circling the tight, puckered entrance of the beautiful man before him, when suddenly the water turned off. "What the…"

The curtain that once closed the couple off from the world was violently ripped over, exposing one very loud, annoying, and most importantly, _pissed _Maito Gai: the gym's head trainer. "What is the meaning of this?! My once sacred, honorable gym has now become some sort of common brothel?! Out you two, get out and never come back before I call the necessary authorities!"

Itachi shoved the blue man aside and walked out to gather his things, not only mortified at the public announcement of their workout "cool down" session, but the fact that there were _all of these people watching! _He glared over at his boyfriend from across the locker room as murmured conversations and catcalls echoed throughout the tiny space and mouthed, 'No sex for a month'.

Kisame gulped and gathered his belongings. A short jail sentence sounded pretty good right about now.  
>===<p>

The two walked out to the parking lot of the gym, the silence between them thick enough to kill a small rabbit. Speaking of which, Kisame rubbed the back of his neck and glanced back at the tall building, "You know, I never really did like this place anyways….Zabuza always had it out for me and I swore Gai was just looking for an excuse to give me the boot."

The silence thickened. Now it seemed all small animals and maybe some stray children could possibly be harmed.

The blue man sighed again and tossed his bag in the back of his truck, looking over at his boyfriend, "Did you at least have some fun today?"

Itachi turned to him, his glare so deadly it would kill a lesser man. "Kisame…Today I've been ogled, irritated, and teased to my fullest extent. When I finally had a chance at sweet release, again, it was foiled. And all of this was in front of people I know and see on a daily basis, as well as dozens of strangers who I have never seen and probably will never see again. So no, I did not have 'fun' or a 'good time'. All I want to do is-"

"Go home, take a nice long bath, curl up on the couch and cuddle with a box of dango while we watch a romantic comedy?" Kisame offered softly, genuinely feeling bad for his partner. That's why he was so apprehensive about it…Itachi was a reclusive, shy man. To do something so uncomfortable and awkward enough like working out in a room full of people was probably the last thing he wanted to do on his day off.

The black haired man looked up at him, seeming to consider his offer, "That sounds good. But have to finish something before all of that."

Kisame raised an eyebrow, growing suspicious at the evil smirk growing on his boyfriend's face, "…and that is?"

In three steps the weasel had closed the distance between them, yanked Kisame down by his hair and licked the outer shell of his ear while simultaneously grinding hard into his crotch. The blue man's eyes bulged as he let out a breathy moan, listening to whatever this beautiful creature of a man wanted to tell him.

"We'll have to finish what you started, Hoshigaki. Then your punishment will come into play."


End file.
